ballistic_weaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
FMD G28 Medicinal Aerosol
The FMD G28 Medicinal aerosol is a healing grenade introduced in Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack V9. Background The FMD G28 Medicinal Aerosol is a lightweight smoke grenade filled with various healing compounds and nano-assemblers for quick wound repair on the fly. It is a medic's best friend, and has been used to save many soldiers' lives. It has unfortunately also been the cause of a few deaths, as the grenade itself is quite heavy and can cause concussions if thrown with sufficient velocity. Surgeon General's Warning: The G28 Medicinal Aerosol is a temporary healing agent, and should not be used in place of quality medical care. Gameplay The G28 represents the most powerful form of healing in Ballistic Weapons, it is the only piece of equipment capable of healing the user and will heal approximately 120 points of health over the course of its duration. However, G28s require the user to remain stationary within the cloud of gas generated by the grenade, which is extremely visible to enemies. The effects of multiple G28s stack, thus G28s can be thrown upon the same spot by multiple users to gain a tactical advantage. G28's can also be employed as a trap, as the gas spews out, a flame can ignite the gas and create an air fuel explosion, heavily damaging enemies. You can lay out a few healing gas grenades while either you or a partner switches to a flame weapon and set the enemies alight, but as mentioned above, the gas is quite visible, so you'll want to be discreet. Gallery File:BW-1stP-G28.png|First-person view. Trivia * The FMD G28 Medicinal Aerosol originally used the T10 Toxic Grenade model, as of V10 it uses a custom model created by Azarael, based heavily on the Doom 3 hand grenade. * Originally, the fumes from the G28 were never flammable. This feature was added in Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack V10 as a way to help justify the CX61's feature of having both a G28 gas dispenser and a flamethrower. The irony of a healing grenade being capabale of incinerating its intended recipients of health was not overlooked, either. * The name FMD G28 stands for F'ield '''M'edical 'D'evice 'G'renade variant '''28. * The G28 was the first weapon in Ballistic Weapons to feature the ability to heal others. * The gas from the G28 are often referred to as "fumes" by the Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack team under the assumption that any gas that could bring a mortally wounded man to full health in a matter of seconds surely has to have some sort of horrible side effect from extended use. * The components (and proportions) for the G28 gas are actually listed on the grenade. However, due to the small scale of the words, the only way to easily see the ingredients is by viewing the model in UnrealEditor. * The shape and color scheme of the G28 model reminds Captain Xavious of some sort of cross between a Pokeball and a can of Campbell's Soup (chicken noodle, of course). * The idea for an air fuel explosion could be traced to the Resistance series, though the G28 does not explode on it's own, it needs a flammable source. ---- Category:Grenades Category:Healing weapons Category:Addon weapons Category:Weapons Category:Sergeant Kelly's Weapon Pack Category:WIP